Past to Present: Luner school revived
by Monzo the Saw
Summary: This is not your typical Ranma story. Yes it has the classic characters but a dash of some of my own with some friends suggestions and creations. Rated M for later content


I don't own any of this with some exceptions. Of course the OC's are mine and some friends that let me use their character but that's it.

As Ranma was walking down the street the familiar sound of Shampoo's bike of doom came from behind him. As he was ready to take the hit like he had so many times before he suddenly fell as if something, or someone tripped him.

When Shampoo flew over his head he for once thanked his luck for letting him fall instead of being run over.

" Ah Arien you take Shampoo on date now yes?" the purple haired Chinese girl asked smiling as innocently as she could.

" I aint gonna take you on no date Shampoo." Ranma scuffed as he started to walk away she glompped on to his back.

Just as the Amazon latched on to her pigtailed husband one of his other fiancées came around the corner.

Akane was walking down the street on her way home when she heard the familiar sound of her fiancée Ranma and the unmistakable voice of Shampoo. ' Uh that Amazon slut is trying to steal my fiancée again! So help me if he is holding her…'

Of course at this time Ranma is trying desperately to pry Shampoo off of his person and the way Akane saw it was just as she feared. Ranma with his hands on Shampoo's shoulders and her face pulling towards his as if trying to kiss him.

Ranma looked up at his tomboy fiancée as an angry red aura started to surround her being.

In the distance, on the roof of a house a block or so away from the action a man looking as a man in his late 20's to early 30's was watching the action on the streets of Nermia below.

" So that is the boy Cologne is after for their tribe. Huh I pity that kid, you would think that they would have giving up that stupid rule after they dealt with me."

The man in question is sitting in his black silk kung fu pants, green long sleeved Chinese tang (much like Mousse's but rolled up so you can see his hands) on the front and back it has a large white circle with the Chinese kanji for lunar. Also the man obviously of Asian decent has several tattoos on his body. All written in the Chinese kanji are written, Water, Light, Lion, Ocean, Mountain, Falcon and Centipede.

As the tattooed man continued to watch he noticed that the young man was now in a spot of trouble as Akane pulled out Mallat-sama and began to charge the two people on the ground.

'Well I guess Cologne will be even madder at me if I let her great-granddaughter die.' He thought and leapt into action.

Back down on street level

" RANMA FOR THE LAST TIME… STOP BEING PERVERTED WITH SHAMPOO!" Akane yelled out and as she was about to strike the both of them a force grabbed hold of her mallet of justice stopping it from reaching it's targets.

When she looked behind her she saw the man that was on the roof, but now his long braided hair was now barely touching the ground from when it was wrapped around his neck.

" Now miss it wouldn't do you any good to kill the both of them, especially your own fiancée."

Akane was to shock that someone had been able to stop her mallet that she didn't attempt to hit this new man as well. With her rage gone Mallet-sama blinked out of existence one again waiting to be called forth once again.

The arrival of the new player was a shock to those on the ground as much as those standing. First of all Shampoo didn't know why but she could have sworn she had seen this man before but couldn't quite place it and as for Ranma, he couldn't understand this guy was obviously a good fighter but he couldn't since anything coming off the guy at all no ki, nothing!

Suddenly Shampoo remembered where she had heard of this man before and as she stood up and pointed at the man, " You, I know you. Great-grandmother tells me story about you and her went she was young warrior; you are male who run away like Arian but she never catches you. You come with me now to see her." She declared and the man before them just chuckled.

" I was wondering if you would know me young one. Yes I know Cologne but as she has no doubt told you now even she could beat me in her prime and I don't think you are better than she, but I would like to see the young girl again, it has been too long since we last talked and it will be good to see her again." The braided man said and both Shampoo and the man walked to the Nekohenten with Ranma and Akane in tow but with only one thought on their mind,

'Did he call Cologne …_young_?'

The Nekohenten was dead after the dinner rush and Cologne was just washing up the last of the tables wondering if her great-granddaughter had found Ranma and given him her 'special' raman, she took great time suitably hiding the passion spice in it for her but everything seemed to foil her plans for her son-in-law to fall for Shampoo.

After what happened with Saffron the entire counsel of elders had decided that they must have Ranma as a member of the tribe and under there control, but to try anything direct would be catastrophic but through subtle gestures and other means they were to try any and everything to marry him to Shampoo.

Just as she hobbled back behind the counter she heard her great-granddaughter arrive but sensed that Akane and Ranma were with her as well as another person but didn't remember the feeling that she got when she tried to sense who it was.

As she came out to great her great-granddaughter and looked at whom she had brought with her she paled. ' No it can't be…' she thought and did a double take looked again and her old eyes didn't fool her, it really was him. By now all sorts of questions stated going thought her head. ' Why is he her now? He looks the same but it was over 200 years ago I last saw him. I wonder if I can get him engaged to some of the others in the village now since I am to old myself to wed him? My be another husband for Shampoo?' as she thought about this the man stepped forward towards Cologne smiling.

" Well it's been wile youngster but I can see that the years have been far more kind to me than yourself." He smirked.

Everyone was stunned at the way this new guy had talked so casually to one of the oldest people in the world like they were a chilled, but it didn't make sense if he was older than Cologne then wouldn't he be all rink ally and punish like her or Happosi? That and the blatant insult was something that not even Ranma would say to the old ghoul.

" I see your sense of humor hasn't been hindered over 200 years, I remember what you told me about yourself now but still just because you are a lycanthropy doesn't mean you have to pick on us poor mortals who actually age" Cologne retorted angrily glaring at the young man in front of her.

" You just had to bring that up didn't you?"

Ranma looked confused, " Um excuse me but what did she call you?"

The man looked back at Ranma, " A Lycanthropy, in essence a were creature, but that is not the point, the point is meaning the reason I am here is to help you young man so please listen to me when I tell you to stay out of this conversation." He turned back to Cologne and gave her a cold stare, " I thought that you people would have learned your lesson from trying to integrate me into your tribe but you keep pulling the same shit you always do, I smelled the passion spice the girl was carrying in the raman, is that any way to treat someone who defeated Safferon?"

Cologne paled again, " How…how do you know about that?"

He smirked, " You would be surprised at what I know about your tribes conversations, I even know about the journals you have been sending to them about the boy and all the failed attempts, I told you back then Cologne that you bout piss off the wrong people if you kept up that 3000 years of Amazon tradition shit and look where It's gotten you, right back to where you and me were."

This little piece of information was news to the tree youngster behind the man, Sure Shampoo had heard the story of the legendary 'Man who got Away' for her Great-grandmother but never suspected that she was talking about her own experiences, meanwhile Ranma and Akane were shocked as someone from Cologne's past had just come back to haunt her.

" That… was a long time ago and don't think for an instant that I have stopped, Mark my words Jin-shu Shan the tribe well have you one way or another." She said darkly, her voice a show of her conviction.

What the group didn't expect was an animalistic aura of a large wolf to engulf the room and Jin-she's eyes glowed golden for a bit and returned to their chocolate brown color. " Well if you want me so badly maybe I should bite you… that might work without me having to actually enter the tribe, I mean you'll have the legacy of my kind for your warriors although it would take you time to reach my point considering they have to be born to have my control not bitten. Then again who know watching all of you run around like the abominations you could be on every full moon would be worth it." He smiled sadistically showing he enlarged canines.

This brought Ranma out of his daze state. " Hey wait man, just who the hell are you?"

Turning around he faces Ranma and the other kids, " Oh sorry for the lack of introduction but I am Jin-shu Shan, outcast of the lunar clan and the once fiancée of Ka Loun of the Chinese Amazon tribe."

" You're a ronin?" Akane asked looking at him with fear.

" Well I guess by Japanese equivalents then yes I am but lets just say that even by my clans unique standards I am still an outsider"

" So what are you?" she asked

" Me I'm a Lycan, but besides that I'm a monk," he smiled

" A Lycan? What's that?" Ranma asked curious about he man that even had Cologne scared.

" Tell me Ranma, you've traveled the world and seen many things am I right?" Ranma just nodded, " well tell me have you ever seen a person change into a animal…" quickly thinking of cretin members of the NWC, "…because of the moon?"

This shocked everyone but Cologne. Akane, Shampoo and Ranma palled; of course they have heard the stories of bloodthirsty monsters that changed into terrible beasts at the sight of a full moon but this man was someone that had helped Ranma, that had be sought after by the Amazons and yet knowing what he is Cologne still wanted him in the tribe.

To say Shampoo was confused was an understatement; she had heard that these were creatures are abominations, to be hunted and destroyed at all costs and yet here her own Great-grandmother was trying to get this…creature into the tribe even after all this time.

Akane was torn between the shock of this …person who had just admitted he was what she saw as a monster yet the Amazons wanted him in there tribe like Ranma.

Ranma himself was just shocked here was a man who he saw as cursed like himself any everyone else who ran into Josenkyo, but he was different, Ranma could tell he was an extremely experience in the ways of combat and even thought he had beaten Safferon this new guy could take him down like he was nothing, the guy was just radiating power like a supernova. This both scared and intrigued the pigtailed martial artist here was a guy that could just look at Cologne and made her scared but was at the same time from what Genma had told him that these were creatures were monsters were to be destroyed above all else. Of course Genma was an idiot.

" So you are saying you are a werewolf?" Akane asked looking a little scared of the man before her.

" Yes, although I am quite sure you have all heard stories about me and my kind we are not what you read in the tabloids." As Jin-shu sat down on a chair he pulled out from under the table, " Of course there are some of us that just learning of the transformation go on a killing spree and see ourselves as not human but being superior to humans and they are our pray this is not the outlook for the majority of us.

I come from clan centuries old, I myself can trace it back farther than the Amazons and those were the times. Back when you lived and died by your skills in combat. I have a couple of friends that can tell you the same. But that isn't important right now." Jin-shu stopped an glanced at Cologne, " If you want to hear more of my story you can always ask Cologne here I'm sure she would be quite willing to tell you of my past as I have told her in her pursuit of me." He got up from the chair and headed for the door as he just made it outside he spoke again, " Oh and Cologne, I'll be around just to let you know." And then he was gone.

The three young martial artists looked at a very pail Cologne and wondered more than ever since meeting this man who he really was. While Cologne herself was cursing every god she could think of because having him here was going to severally complicate things to get Ranma into the tribe and married to Shampoo.

The next day Ranma and Akane were running to school both in complete silence from what happened yesterday at the Nekohenten. As they rounded the corner to school and through the gates the hentai horde immediately attacked per usual as did Kuno spouting his usual, ' Dark sorcerer Saotome and releasing his fierce tigress Akane and pig tailed goddess' and as usual they mowed right over them and continued into the school building on autopilot. For once not being late.

As the two sat through there classes Akane paying attention and Ranma, well sleeping as usual and being drained by Miss Hinako for not paying closes attention to what she had on the board. But Ranma wasn't sleeping he was carefully considering what the man Jin-shu had said to Cologne late yesterday at the Cat Café ' " I would have thought you would have stopped those stupid methods when they didn't work on me." I always thought that they never gave up but from that demonstration and the way the old ghoul looked at him he must be really powerful to scare her like that. I wonder if he could teach me some of his techniques and then the old ghoul and Shampoo would finally leave me alone.' Ranma thought with a renewed hope for getting rid of one of his fiancée troubles. The only question is to find him?

During lunch as Akane and Ranma ate outside under there usual tree the familiar sound of a bicycle bell toned in the distance, darkly Akane looked over at her fiancée like it was his fault that Shampoo was coming to school.

As Shampoo rounded the corner to the front gate the words that her Great-grandmother played in her head,

" Now Shampoo I need to tell you this before you make your' deliveries. With this new development we need to make sure without a doubt that son-in-law becomes your husband and get him to the village as soon as possible."

" But why great grandmother," Shampoo looked at her confused, " I thought that we weren't suppose to use trick and things to catch Shampoos Arian?"

" I know that but with the appearance of Jin-shu Shan we can't afford to let him get the idea of Ranma not coming back to the village enter his mind. I am sure that son-in-law will seek out Jin-shu and ask him to teach him the powerful moves that he has had centuries to perfect. That is one of the reasons that we must try to get Jin-shu into the tribe as well, the wealth of knowledge that he possesses surpasses the whole of our tribe combined."

" Aiyia, Shampoo not know that male so powerful, but Shampoo will get Arian to village if it last thing she do." She said with a new determination.

So Shampoo came up with a plan to talk with her Arian alone and away from kitchen destroyer a.k.a. Akane. She found them under their normal tree and also say Ukyuo walking towards the pair as well. So Shampoo stepped on the petals a bit more and connected with Ranma sending him off to the distance and quickly following him while still on the bike.

In mid flight Ranma went over the mental list of things that just happened, ' ok one, Shampoo just hit me with her bike, two I can see her following me on said bike, three Akane will be mad and mallet me for this, four I think I can see Happosi down there, five I really need to talk to that Jin-shu guy to get out of this Amazon mess.' As the checklist completed and Ranma approached impact he stopped in mid air like he was caught on something.

Turning around he sees the green clothed arm of one Jin-shu Shan holding him by the back collar of his Chinese tang. " I think we need to have a little talk kid." Jin said as he let Ranma go and fall to the roof he was standing on.

As the two martial artists sat down at a small beef bowl stand enjoying a nice hot bowl of Raman the younger man stops after finishing and asks, " What did you want to talk about old man." In his usual cocky tone. But all Ranma received was silence and Jin-shu was finishing his own meal.

" I want to know if you really want to be married to Xain Pu?"

The question caught Ranma off guard, " Of course I don't!" he screamed, " Only an idiot would want to be married to that crazy bimbo."

" Are you so sure? From what I can see you don't mind her that much or else she wouldn't even get close to you to constantly hug you." Jin said taking another sip of the broth.

" Ok she's not that bad but only a fool would want to live as a second class citizen and be ordered around all day by a woman." Ranma said totally convinced that there was nothing Jin-shu could say to make him rethink it.

" Then why do you get excited every time you see her?" Jin said now raising his right eyebrow giving the pony-tailed youth a questioning glare.

" Wha-what d'ya mean?"

" I mean your heart rate goes up and you start to get aroused, that's what I mean."

" I DO NOT!!"

" Bullshit, listen boy and listen well, I can sense things that you can't like the fact every time you see Xain Pu you get flushed in the face indicating an increase in heart rate, you also tent you pants when she rubs against you and oh yeah I can smell the damn pheromones just radiating off of you. Now I would say that is attraction even if I was a blind man."

Ranma had to sit there for a moment before he found his voice again, " Ok I'll admit I'm attracted to her but that doesn't mean that I want to marry her and move back to china and get treated like dirt just because I'm a guy."

" Fair enough, now you can be trained." Jin said getting up from the table and started down that street.

' What just happened?' Ranma thought and ran after the Lycan. " Hay wa' did you mean by that?"

" Simple I can train you to evade the Amazons but I needed to know how you truly felt about them. You admitted that you are attracted do Cologne's heir but do not love her. This gives you an edge when dealing with them in the future."

" Ok but what can you teach me that I haven't already learned." Ranma's arrogance is starting to show through.

" Oh I think I can come up with something." Jin-shu said as he stretched out his arm palm outward Ranma saw as he palm began to shake ever so slightly, Ranma was unimpressed until he checked the ki flow and found missive amounts of ki being channeled into Jin's palm. " This technique is one of a killing nature. You must understand that first before I go any further. There is no non-lethal form of this attack and if it hits no matter where you or the one you hit is you can kill them with a thought." Jin said as he wore a very serious expression giving no room for misinterpretations.

" I refuse to kill anyone." Ranma said flat out but in his mind he was remembering what happened on Phoenix Mountain with Safferon.

" That is not what I have heard boy and I never said I would be teaching you this particular technique just that you might learn it. I know many others that would benefit you greatly but we can discuss such things later. I just want to know if you are willing to learn under me?"

The rusted gears in Ranma's brain started to turn as he weighted his options. On one hand he had the constant harassment by the Amazons when he just wanted to be left alone. On the other he really was attracted to Shampoo and didn't necessarily want to give that up (A.N. Come on guys we all know she's hot!) " All right I'll train with you."

Jin-shu Shan gave Ranma a ferial toothy smile and nodded.

? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

One year later

Ranma and Jin-shu Shan walked down the streets of Nermia with a proud swagger to there step. For Ranma he really had something to be proud of, Over the last year his sensei Jin had made him come to grips with the harsh reality of the world around him. The simple truth was that Ranma had been really stupid. Without a proper education that Genma purposely kept from him for the very reason of keeping his son ignorant and exploit him on the slights thing. The only thing Ranma had was his honor that was almost beyond repair after everything his father did in his name and the engagements that he made for him in exchange for food.

During that year Ranma had peace and quiet that he didn't have for the last almost two years and he was enjoying it to it's fullest, As Jin-shu walked along side his student he kept thinking that Cologne and the other members of the Amazons with the improvements that he had made.

As passers by saw the two men and recognized Ranma with his standard issue ponytail and the confident glint in his eye they knew that the old Nermia was back.

Just for everyone else, after Ranma went on the training trip with Jin-shu Nermia had quieted down a lot. Meaning that all the crazy fights, property damage and other misalnious stuff that normally occurred around the cursed boy went away.

What caused Ranma to be so relaxed is that while he was training he finally had some time to sort out his feelings for his fiancée. Akane at some point he really did love but with the constant beatings she had effectively beat the love out of him for her. Ukyo he would always see as a sister rather than a fiancée or possibly wife. Shampoo, well he never really did find out if he loved her he definitely knew he was infatuated with her but not in love.

With his time away from the live he had been accustomed to Ranma's strength grew to new heights. So as the pair walked towards the Tendo dojo to resolve this whole fiasco a small figure dressed all in black, caring a large bag filled with female undergarments stepped in front of them.

"Ho ho what a haul!" the little man screamed with a score of angry women chasing after him. As he stopped in front of the two men he immediately recognized the shorter as Ranma but couldn't recognize the second man. " Ranma m'boy where have you been all this time?"

" Training you old letch, I see you're still up to you're old tricks." Ranma said looking down at the short founder of Anything Goes Martial Arts.

" Well I have to keep in shape you know, besides I just love my silky darlings." Happosi said as he took out a pair of red lacy see-through bra and panties and stretched his little arm out to Ranma. " Now that you're back you can resume your training by putting this on for you master." He smiled.

The Emotion dropped from Ranma's face and a growl erupted from his throat.

This is when Jin-shu intervened. " Well it seems you will never change you little runt." The ice that came from Jin-shu's voice caused the blood in Happosi's veins to run cold.

" And who are you sonny?"

" You should know better to treat your elders with respect student!" Jin all but yelled with the tone of his voice.

As Jin-shu stepped forward and removed the hood he was wearing to reveal his face. Upon first glance Happosi didn't recognize Jin but another glance and it struck him like a thunderbolt.

Background time

Many years ago when Happosi was a young man learning the world of martial arts he came across a young man traveling throughout china gathering students for his dojo, well being always interested in the art Happi decided to join the dojo that was under the tutelage of one Jin-shu Shan.

Throughout the years Happosi progressed in the Full Lunar Wolf School of Martial Arts. Under the tutelage of one Jin-shu Shan, until one day.

" But master I discovered a new technique." A young Happosi said running up to Jin.

" Really Happosi what is this technique that you have developed?" Now interested at what one of his top students had devised.

" Well I can demonstrate but I need an opponent. And she has to be female." Looking around the room one of the female students stepped forward.

" Master Jin-shu I shall be his opponent." A particularly attractive female student stepped forward.

" Alright both of you take you're places," as the two took their places. Both getting into different stances, " Ready…begin" and as Jin-shu started the spar Happosi immediately latched onto his opponents chest and began to leach off her ki draining her of everything she had until she couldn't put up a fight.

As the spar ended Happosi stood at his starting position smiling broadly, expecting high praise for the creation of a technique that would leave his enemy helpless. But that's not what he got.

At first Jin-shu Shan looked thoughtfully before he spoke, " Interesting young Happosi. I wonder why you chose a female opponent, Is it because you think it would be easier to get a shot it with this new technique or some other reason?"

" Well Master Jin the reason is because it only works on women."

" Why would you develop a technique that only works on half of the gender populous of the opponents you would face?"

" Well I made it so that when I was peeping on them I could drain there energy to get away clean." Happosi said not really thinking about whom he was talking to.

Everyone knew that Happosi was the biggest pervert at the dojo and many of the women that studied there had many encounters with his lecherous ways and punished him severely for it. So it was no wonder that he would develop a technique that would benefit him in this fashion.

Anyway as Jin thought over this matter he stood up and walked slowly over to the small student and placed his hand on Happi's head. Immediately Jin-shu began to siphon all the ki that Happosi had gathered and whatever was left of his own reserves.

" You see student Happosi I have also developed a technique the does the same but unlike you I have made it neither prejudice or selfish in any way and can be used in battle." At that point Jin-shu kicked Happosi into the wall hitting him so hard as to imprint him into the wall yet not breaking it.

The other students gathered looking at the embedded Happosi and started laughing at him. " Now here this," Jin started to say, " From this point on the student known as Happosi shall be banished from this school and forbidden from ever practicing it ever again as long as he lives. From this point on we shall not recognize as one of our own." And with that all the students turned away from their once comrade in training.

End Flashback

A smile came to Jin-shu's lips and he saw recognition in Happosi's eyes. " Glade to see that you remember me …student."


End file.
